The etiological agents of autoimmune diseases are endogenous lymphocytes which attack normal constituents of the individual. The inventors have been engaged in growing as long term cell lines specifically autoimmune T lymphocytes which produce a number of experimental autoimmune diseases, see literature references 1 to 9 in the attached list. The thus obtained comparatively pure cultures of autoimmune cells have facilitated investigation of pathogenesis, uncovered the carrier state of autoimmunity and provided also means for vaccination against, and for treating of autoimmunity, see literature references 5 to 9.